Never
by Smokeye
Summary: Daniel is back in town, after six months to UK (Not the best summary, but will change it later as well as the title)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: UB is not mine**

**A/N: I only posted this chapter to test the water, if nobody's interested, I won't continue. So reviews are must appreciated.**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

When the elevator opened, Daniel hesitated a few seconds before moving forward. It has been six months he last comes here. Turning the corner toward the tube, he could not help but have a feeling of belonging and happiness; after all, he has considered this place home during the last four years. He would lie if he said that he has not miss MODE every single day while he was away.

While walking, he noticed that almost nothing have changed the decoration, the smell and the atmosphere. He even came across some familiar faces who stared at him with surprise and some strangers who seemed indifferent by his presence. When he stopped, he was surprised to see that his feet have unconsciously brought him in front of his ex-arch enemy office's door.

He has planned to visit his mother first as she has not been informed of his come back, but since he would certainly cross path with the Editor-in-chief sooner or later, why not let get it over with?

He knocked on the door and entered. He saw her standing at her desk, arms crossed, eyes fixed on what appears to be photo shoots on her desk.

"I'm busy now. Can I ignore you some other time?" She said, thinking that it was Mark as he was the only one who dares enter in her sanctuary without permission.

"Still as welcoming as before." He said with amusement. On hearing his voice, Wilhelmina raised her head and stared at him with surprise, curiosity and...Happiness? But it happened so fast that Daniel concluded that he must have imagined it.

"Well, well, well." She said in a low cold voice. "Isn't this the prodigal son?"

"Hi wicked witch of the east, how are you?" Daniel walked further inside and sat on a chair in front of her.

"I've not given you the permission to sit."

"Willie why so must hostility? I'm not here as an enemy I thought we were past that."

"First, don't call me Willie and secondly, what are you doing here? I thought you were exploring the third world with Dora."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "I was in the UK not the third world."

"That doesn't tell me what you're doing here?"

"Don't pretend to be unhappy, I'm sure you've missed me."

"Yes as much as I missed hepatitis C."

"Wilhelmina ..."

"When will you go back?"

Daniel sighed. "I'm here to stay."

"Really?" Daniel only shrugged as answer, Wilhelmina wanted to know more but eventually shut up, because she did not want him to think she was interested in his pathetic life.

Daniel stood up. "Well, it's time to see my mother."

"Why you came to me first, I feel so special."

"I'm glad to see you again Wilhelmina, I would even say that I missed you." He said sincerely.

Wilhelmina raised an eyebrow at him. "I could say the same thing but I don't want to lie."

Daniel chuckled at her response, "See you later." Daniel said before leaving.

A few seconds after Daniel's departure, Mark rushed into Wilhelmina's office.

"Willie you won't believe what I'm hearing around, rumor has it that..."

"The rumors are true." Wilhelmina cut off.

Mark slide into a chair and grabbed his chest dramatically. "The pasty is back."

"Looks like it."

"Why?"

"You really think I would stud so long and ask him about his life?"

"Do you thing that Betty is back too?"

"I don't know Mark!" Wilhelmina shouted. "Just leave me alone, I've to work."

"But..."

"Mark..." Wilhelmina warned.

"Okay, I'm going." Mark said before storming away.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Mom, stop holding me so tightly I need to breathe."

Claire dropped her arms and took a step back. "Let me look at you." Claire said. "You haven't changed; you're still as handsome as always."

"You're beautiful too, you really missed me."

"I miss you too. Why don't you inform me you were coming to New York, we spoke on the phone yesterday."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Well you succeeded, is Betty here too?" She asked.

Daniel sighed. "No."

"It's a shame, I would have been so happy to see her."

"Mom, Betty and I have broken up"

Claire stared at him with disbelief. "What? But why ? You were such a cute couple."

"We tried for a few months and everything was perfect, too perfect for my taste."

"How can a relationship be too perfect?"

"We never argued and always agreed on everything, as time past it became monotonous and the spark disappeared. At the end even our conversation became more and more shorter. So we broke up and decided that we were better as friends.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I love Betty, but more like a best friend than anything else."

"If you're happy then I have nothing to say...but Betty is such a nice girl and..."

"Mom, I can't stay with her because she's nice, it takes more than that for a relationship to work."

"You're right, are you going back to the UK?"

"No, Betty was the only reason for my departure from New-York, so I've no really reason to go back there."

"So you're..."

"I don't know what I want to do; I'll take a few days to think on my future."

"Take your time, and you know whatever you decide, MODE's doors will always be opened for you."

"Thanks Mom."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the evening, Wilhelmina was waiting in front of the elevator after a successful day. When the doors opened, she gets in and pressed the appropriate button, but a voice was heard when the doors were about to close.

"Hold the door!"

As Wilhelmina was not in the mood to be nice, she did nothing. Fortunately for the person he made it in time to block the door with his hand, before they closed completely. Upon entering the elevator Daniel found himself face to face with Wilhelmina.

"Thank you for holding the door." He said with sarcasm.

"I don't receive orders from anyone and what are you still doing here?"

Daniel sighed. "Why must you be so aggressive? As I've said I'm not your enemy!"

"Your presence always brought out the worst in me."

"Really? I've not noticed." Daniel said. They stood next to each other before Daniel broke up the silence after a few seconds. "Betty and I broke up."

Wilhelmina tried her best ot hide her surprise. "Why are you telling me this? You're aware that your boring and non-existent life doesn't interest me."

"I'm sure everyone will be known by tomorrow, so it's better that you hear it from me than Mark. I'm sure that you were dying to know my return's reasons but you're too arrogant to ask me."

"So you're coming back to MODE."

"I've never really left; you know that I am still co-editor in chief."

"Except that I've done the last five issues alone while you were having fun in lover-land, should I add that I did a very good work"

"I know, I saw the reports, very impressive but I'm sure we can do better together."

"You and I? I don't think so. "

"Come on, you know we used to make a good team when you weren't busy planning my destruction in order to have power over everything ..."

"And you weren't busy with your disastrous love life. You're right." The elevator's doors opened and they found themselves into the lobby, they stepped out and headed towards the exit.

"I know I'm right, furthermore, I know that you missed my charisma, my charm, my good look, I was the one who inspired you." He said with arrogance.

"Do you pretend to be stupid or it comes naturally?"

"Say what you want but I know the truth." Daniel smiled. "How are you going home?"

"A town car is waiting for me."

"In that case, I'm leaving you. See you tomorrow, Willie."

"It's Wilhelmina! Stupid git!" She called after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own UB**

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews : )**

**Sorry for the grammatical mistakes**

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Claire walked into the conference room after a meeting.

"Wilhelmina."

"My gosh, what has happened to your face? It looks like your face was caught on fire and someone tried to put it out with a fork." Wilhelmina said in a fake shock expression.

Claire rolled her eyes. "We need to talk." She said.

"Whatever you have to say I'm sure it won't be interesting and I won't listen, so you better shut up because I don't want to waste my time."

Claire ignored her. "It's about Daniel

"As I've said…not interesting."

"If he decides to come back, I don't want you to scheme to make his life miserable."

"He doesn't need me for that; I think that his life is quite miserable now."

"I'm serious Wilhelmina, I know you love to dominate and control everything and that's what you've done in recent months, but when Daniel com-"

"If he comes back." Wilhelmina cut off.

"He's not going back to UK, I'm sure you know that he and Betty broke up."

"I know everything."

"It's sad, that they fall out of love." Claire sighed. "I really thought she was the one, the woman Daniel needed in his life, I was already dreaming about their marriage and children."

"I'm sure Daniel will soon find a stupid girl, who will be the perfect trophy wife and daughter- in-law of your dreams."

"Anyway, just don't forget what I've just told you, you'll need to make concessions and learn to share."

"Blah, blah, blah." Wilhelmina said as Claire headed to the exit. "Do you have to leave so soon? I was just about to poison the tea."

Claire turned and frowned at Wilhelmina. "By the way, you have something on your chin." Wilhelmina reached for her chin to remove what was here. "Not this one...3rd one down."

Wilhelmina gave her a deadly glare. "I'm sure you can do better."

"I reserved them for another time. Remember lunch at 11hrs."

In past months, Claire and Wilhelmina have become accustomed to lunch together once a week, it is an opportunity for them and to gossip about the latest scandal in the fashion industry and especially to be friendly towards each other, Wilhelmina would not say they had become friends, but they tolerated each other's presence for at least an hour and Wilhelmina will be damned before admitting that the older woman's company was not unpleasant.

**XXXXX**

A few days later, Daniel made his official return to MODE. After having thinking hardly and intelligently - which meant that he had sat in front of the TV, in sweatpants, watching sports channels for hours - he decided to return to MODE. The first reason was because he loved his job and he misses MODE, Secondly because he has to work if he wanted to maintain his current lifestyle.

He knocked once at Wilhelmina's door and entered. "Hello." He greeted.

"If you enter into my office again without permission, I swear I'll shove my Jimmy Choo up your ass, and you won't be able to sit and walk properly ever again."

"You're in very good mood today. Is it due to my return?"

"You took a long time."

"I wanted to weigh the pros and cons before decided."

"Listen Daniel, I've done well without you during your absence and to tell the truth, I would have preferred to continue working alone, unfortunately, it won't be possible. We are adults and professionals - at least one of us is - so we will do our best to put our hatred aside and work together for the best of MODE."

Daniel looked at her with a surprise expression, because he did not expect Wilhelmina to be so co-operative "I totally agree, what are you working on?"

"The December issue, I'm almost done with it."

"It preferable that let you finish it all alone, but I'll take a look at it and give my opinions - although I know very well that you won't take them into consideration - I would like you to give me, the list of business meeting that you have to attend this week, cause I would like to accompany you, and maybe attend some alone, it will make your workload lighter."

"Of course." Wilhelmina smiled.

"You know what I'll ask your assistant on my way out, I don't trust that smile you just gave me."

"As you wish."

"Well, I think it's time for me to go to my office, by the way, do I still have an office or you've turned it into a sanctuary where you can adore your master Satan."

"Go to hell."

"And take the risk of finding you there? No way."

To Wilhelmina shocked and disbelief Daniel winked at her before leaving.

"What's wrong with him?" Just like the last time, Daniel left her with disbelief and confuses expression. This man who has reappeared in her life, has nothing to do with the man she said goodbye to six months ago. Well, the one who has just left his office was still unbearable and stupid but he also has an aura of confidence and arrogance. The way he talks and stands has changed, he looked like he no longer carried the weight of the world on his shoulders and he seems more relaxed and easy going. What surprise her was that she feels no hatred and contempt against him - which never happened before. She wondered if it's due to his new personality. His physical appearance has also change, his body looked more muscular, his hair shorter and he has even grown a beard - again, in the past she has found it ridiculous but now it made him more manly, mature and sexy... Wait a minute? Did she just say that she found Daniel Sexy? "What's wrong with me?"


End file.
